Various systems have been proposed and used for filling cartons with liquids, such as milk and juice. Typically, the cartons are preformed and sealed at the bottom. The cartons are placed on a conveyor which advances periodically in a series of equal steps. The cartons first pass through a sterilization station where the interior of the cartons is sterilized. The cartons then pass to a fill station where the liquid contents are transferred from a supply tank to fill the carton. The carton then passes to a closing station where the top of the carton is folded together, and finally the carton passes to a sealing station where the thermoplastic-coated carton is heat-sealed at the top.
The liquid fill system of conventional machines provides for dispensing a measured quantity of liquid in each carton by means of various valve arrangements. Periodically, the pipes and valves must be cleaned and sterilized. Typically, this involves conducting a sterilization fluid through the fill system where it comes in contact with the valves and seals to remove any residual milk or juice and to kill any bacteria that might be present in the system.
While prior fill systems have been capable of filling cartons, there is a need for improving the efficiency of the filling system and for improving the arrangement for cleaning the filling system.